Gray Fears
by djdtor
Summary: An attempt at fanfiction to fill some plot holes in the finale. This conveys emotional struggle Korra experienced after energy bending the spirit weapon and being sucked into the new spirit portal. It draws together a conclusion of Korra's fears as well as connecting Asami and Korra's relationship to the finale plot.


Summary: An attempt at fanfiction to fill some plot holes in the finale. This conveys emotional struggle Korra experienced after energy bending the spirit weapon and being sucked into the new spirit portal. It draws together a conclusion of Korra's fears as well as connecting Asami and Korra's relationship to the finale plot, in response to critics claiming that their relationship didn't contribute to the overall story. Also this is the second night in a row where I've dreamed about new plot points in the Legend of Korra, so I might as well get them down.

Setting: Gray bubble in the cosmic void right after Korra and Kuvira are blasted into the spirit world through the new portal.

Characters: Korra, Kuvira, Suyin Beifong, Jinora, Zaheer, Mako, Asami

Pairing: Korra/Asami

Word Count: 1170

Rating: G

_

Korra opened her eyes slowly to find that she was floating in cosmic space. It was very similar to the realm where she spoke with the past avatars, but this was different. It was a large gray bubble, with dark specks bouncing all over its inside. And she didn't find herself gazing upon a past avatar. She was looking at herself. And she was clearly unhappy.

"How could you have abandoned me?" the other Korra pleaded. Something was off. It wasn't her voice, or the combined voices of all the past avatars. It was Suyin Bei Fong's. "I used to believe that people changed for the better, until one of them stabbed me in the back. The world needed you Korra, and you're one of the last trustworthy people left. I can't take another betrayal. I needed you back in Zaofu. How could you have just left me like that, as my family was rounded up and thrown in to cages?"

Korra struggled to respond but no words came out. She simply made loud, gaping motions at the reflection and felt and overbearing emotion take hold of her. It was familiar. It was the weight of the world again, and it was as crushing as the depths of the ocean and as suffocating as an air bison in trapper's cage. She shut her eyes and tried to force control over her spirit.

"But it's alright Korra," another voice reassured her. It was JInora's. Korra looked up at the cosmic Korra and found that it looked even more upset. "We are trying to keep everything in line. Just focus on healing. No one expects you…" Korra had heard this spiel before. On more than one occasion, Tenzin had told her than no one expected her to recover from the poison quickly. Korra waited for the other half of phrase, slowly doubling over grasping at her chest.

It never came. Jinora's voice repeated the first half over and over, increasing in volume and magnitude. "No one expects you. No one expects you! NO ONE EXPECTS YOU!" the other Korra shrieked. Her mind began to throb. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly, it stopped. Frightened, Korra dared herself to look at her own reflection again. This time, the other Korra was floating in the void, with a locket firm in her hands. She immediately recognized the body language as Zaheer's meditative stance.

"This is the void. The spiritual bubble between the spirit world and the physical world. This plane was only previously available to the Avatar and the most spiritual of beings." Zaheer's unwavering voice reverberated throughout the small vacuum. It shook her to the core.

"Korra, the Red Lotus' intentions were just. Our cause was a righteous one. I'm unhappy that it ultimately came down to us clashing as enemies. As heinous as my actions were perceived, you need to know that I'm not sorry. I never was and I never will be. I truly believe that a person's sole duty is to themselves and the ones they love. But the Avatar's duty is to the world. Thus, your love is dedicated to the nations as well. I realize that now. In a way, you also believed in the Red Lotus' core principles.

"Korra, you don't have to forgive me to move on from the past. Realize that to achieve the benefit of the many, good men will not hesitate as bad men do, the understanding that somewhere deep in the back of their mind that this is wrong. Also realize that forgiveness and compassion is not what you have to do to strive forward."

"I… don't understand. I don't want to understand!" Korra was able to utter those small words before everything around her faded to darkness. It was cold in the bubble. The drifting infinite was starting to break her down. The universe was contracting on the very space she occupied. "I need to break out of here. M-maybe the Avatar state can force open a hole."

"Whatever your decision is, I support it."

The familiar voice shot open her eyes and she arced back agony. The darkness withdrew and spread like waves pounding the shore. She recognized her own silhouette calling out to her with Mako's voice.

"I'm not very good at this avatar counseling stuff. I don't know much else besides my work. But I do know that I can't imagine life without you, Korra. Can you forgive me, Korra? Can we try again?"

This shadow of a man nauseated her. Korra knew that Mako matured greatly over the years. She knew that one of her best friends wouldn't dare bring her back to such a dark, unhealthy state. He was there for her when she needed assistance, yet she didn't need him for guidance. He simply wasn't good at that. And yet she doubted what she knew. Would he try again? Did he? Korra didn't know whether to mentally forgive Mako's past shortcomings or strive forward without him.

Korra tried reaching out to the other cosmic entity but couldn't bring her arms to budge. They remained at her side, as her body and mind locked up from the emotional pain of three years welled up in her being. Mako's voice quietly slipped away, calling out to her. Soon, there was nothing haunting her. And that was haunting in itself. Korra closed her eyes and prepared to embrace the void, if it meant that that is how end comes. She was sure Kuvira was likely wiping out the rest of Republic City. Korra began to doubt if her final act of saving Kuvira was a righteous one.

"_We'll figure something out." _

Such a sweet, bitter voice. Korra kept her eyes closed as she recognized Asami's voice permeate through the immeasurable darkness.

_"You've been away for three years. We wrote to each other, but I've been keeping my distance in that time. Your healing is what I was most concerned about." _Korra remained still and allowed Asami's words to command her thoughts.__

_"Republic City just isn't the same without you here. I would often lay awake at night and try to determine if knowing you was a fleeting dream. As if you were a result of my imagination filling the void that my father created. So Korra. I need you to know, before I begin to lose my grip on sanity. You're the most important person to me and to the world. You are the Avatar and you are my friend. I was never able to outright tell you because I was afraid for you. Now I'm afraid of losing you. Come back. I'm waiting."_

The gray darkness washed away in a splendor of purple and blue light. Korra opened her eyes, and did not see an echo of her spirit. Rather, she saw Kuvira descending into a meadow of flowers, an entwined beam of yellow energy penetrating the dark sky. Still euphoric from Asami's phantom words, Korra caught Kuvira in her arms as she took in her new surroundings.


End file.
